tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Ever After
Happy Ever After is the nineteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot One day, Percy is taking some cars to Brendam Docks when Terence, working in a field next to the line tells him "it's a nice day for it". Percy is confused as to what "it" is, to which Terence reminds him Mrs. Kyndley's daughter is getting married today which he remembers and continues on his way. Further up the line, Mrs. Kyndley waves him down: when Percy's driver asks her what's wrong, Mrs. Kyndley has forgotten the good luck package for her. Percy, confused, asks what it is: Mrs. Kyndley says it contains "something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue". She then asks if they can help, his driver states they'll see what they can do. At Wellsworth, Percy stops to take on water and asks Edward about the good luck package and how to find it. He says they may be closer than he thinks and leaves to pick up the guests for the wedding. Arriving at the docks, Percy looks around and finds a new set of buffers on a flatbed, saying it fits as "something new". His driver speaks with the Foreman, who lets them use it as well as borrow the flatbed, satisfying the criteria in "something new" and "something borrowed" for the package. Percy takes them and his cars to Tidmouth Hault, where while shunting his train into a siding, he finds Old Slow Coach, who he and Thomas saved from being scrapped, and uses her for the "something old" object. Now only needing "something blue", Percy questions where he can find it and finally meets a ribbon-adorned Thomas as the "something blue" in the Fishing Village, where the wedding will take place. With the package complete, Percy's driver reveals to Percy that Mrs. Kyndley has chosen him to be her special guest, much to his delight. At the church, the bride and groom leave the church for the reception just as the engines arrive. The Fat Controller announces the Good Luck Package, all found by Percy and his crew. The delighted bride thanks the engines and gives Percy a kiss, much to Thomas' mirth as Percy blushes. Later that night, Percy declares he loves weddings while Thomas cheekily asks if the green engine enjoyed his kiss: Percy, embarrassed, pretends he's asleep. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Old Slow Coach * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Farmer Finney (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) * Bulstrode (faceless; cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Hault * Tidmouth Hault Sheds * The Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * The Church * Norramby Church Station Trivia * Bulstrode makes a cameo, however, his face and eye mechanism have been removed. * Mrs. Kyndley has a different appearance than the one in Thomas' Christmas Party. * This episode marks last of a several things: ** Terence's last speaking role to date. ** Old Slow Coach's last appearance to date. * In a deleted scene, Percy is missing at the wedding. * A reference to Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach is made in this episode. Goofs * Annie and Clarabel are seen in their new coats of paint, which they do not receive until the next episode. * Thomas, Old Slow Coach, and the new buffers all have a horseshoe on them, but the truck does not. * When Thomas and Percy are at the wedding in some side shots, a gap can be seen between Thomas' eyes and his face mask. * Percy's lamp disappears when he is at the docks. * In the scene of Mrs. Kyndley waving the flag, she is wearing a yellow shirt and a green skirt. In the closeup shot of her, she is wearing a brown coat. * When Percy puffs through Tidmouth Hault, his driver is not wearing his cap. Also, the back of his head and his body are missing. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Peep Peep Party * The Complete Fifth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection US * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures AUS * Happy Ever After (VHS) DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 NOR * The Old Coach (Norwegian VHS/DVD) JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.5 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.1 * I Love Thomas DVD Collection * Fuss Today! DK * Forward and Backward and Other Stories PHL * Happy Ever After (Philippine DVD) MYS * Put Upon Percy and Other Adventures ITA * Back All! SWE * Hidden in Snow Gallery File:HappyEverAfterUKTitleCard.jpeg|UK Title Card File:HappyEverAfterUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HappyEverAfterSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:HappyEverAfterWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card File:HappyEverAfter1.png File:HappyEverAfter2.png File:HappyEverAfter3.png|Thomas, Old Slow Coach, Sir Topham Hatt, Mrs. Kyndley's daughter, and the Storyteller File:HappyEverAfter4.png File:HappyEverAfter6.png|Terence File:HappyEverAfter7.png|Percy and Terence File:HappyEverAfter8.png|Mrs. Kyndley File:HappyEverAfter9.png|Percy and Edward File:HappyEverAfter10.png|Percy at Tidmouth Hault File:HappyEverAfter11.png|Percy and Old Slowcoach File:HappyEverAfter13.png|Percy and Old Slowcoach at the fishing village File:HappyEverAfter14.png|Percy File:HappyEverAfter15.png File:HappyEverAfter16.png|The church File:HappyEverAfter17.png|The wedding File:HappyEverAfter17.jpg File:HappyEverAfter18.png|Old Slowcoach File:HappyEverAfter19.png|Percy and Thomas File:HappyEverAfter20.png File:HappyEverAfter21.png File:HappyEverAfter22.png File:HappyEverAfter23.png|Faceless Bulstrode and Thomas File:HappyEverAfter25.jpg File:HappyEverAfter26.png|Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel at the Fishing Village File:HappyEverAfter27.png File:HappyEverAfter28.png File:HappyEverAfter29.png File:HappyEverAfter30.png File:HappyEverAfter31.png File:HappyEverAfter32.png|Percy's driver File:HappyEverAfter33.png|James File:HappyEverAfter34.png File:HappyEverAfter35.png|Edward File:HappyEverAfter36.png File:HappyEverAfter37.png File:HappyEverAfter38.png|Percy at the Docks File:HappyEverAfter39.png File:HappyEverAfter40.png File:HappyEverAfter41.png File:HappyEverAfter42.png File:HappyEverAfter43.png File:HappyEverAfter44.png File:HappyEverAfter45.png File:HappyEverAfter46.png|Old Slow Coach File:HappyEverAfter47.png File:HappyEverAfter48.png File:HappyEverAfter49.png File:HappyEverAfter50.png File:HappyEverAfter51.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:HappyEverAfter52.png File:HappyEverAfter53.png File:HappyEverAfter54.png|Mrs. Kyndley's daughter kisses Percy File:HappyEverAfter55.png File:HappyEverAfter56.png File:HappyEverAfter57.png File:HappyEverAfter58.png File:HappyEverAfter59.png File:HappyEverAfter60.png File:HappyEverAfter61.png File:HappyEverAfter62.png File:HappyEverAfter63.png File:HappyEverAfter64.png File:HappyEverAfter65.png File:HappyEverAfter66.png File:HappyEverAfter67.png File:HappyEverAfter68.png File:HappyEverAfter69.png File:HappyEverAfter70.png File:HappyEverAfter71.png File:HappyEverAfter72.png File:HappyEverAfter73.png File:HappyEverAfter74.png File:HappyEverAfter75.png File:HappyEverAfter76.png File:HappyEverAfter77.png File:HappyEverAfter78.png File:HappyEverAfter79.png File:HappyEverAfter80.png File:HappyEverAfter81.png HappyEverAfter82.png Episode File:Happy Ever After - British Narration|UK Narration File:Happy Ever After - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes